twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Emmett Cullen
Emmett Cullen, born Emmett Dale McCarty in 1915, is a vampire and member of the Olympic Coven. He is the husband of Rosalie Hale and the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Emmett is the adoptive brother of Edward, Bella and Alice Cullen, as well as to Jasper Hale and the uncle of Renesmee Cullen. After being mauled by a bear in 1935, Emmett was rescued by Rosalie Hale, and given a second chance at life after being transformed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen at her request. Rosalie and Emmett were rarely parted after this, being that they were true soul mates. The pair were integral members of the Cullen family and participated eagerly in removing the numerous impediments it faced. Biography Early Life Emmett McCarty was changed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen in 1935, two years after Rosalie Hale had been changed. When Rosalie came across him, Emmett was being mauled by a bear in the mountains of Tennessee. He had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved him and carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. Rosalie was noted as saying that it took nearly all her strength not to kill him. She also said that she brought him to Carlisle so that he, with his stronger endurance of human blood, could save Emmett. Emmett describes this experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". Once Rosalie returned to Carlisle with Emmett, he was changed into a vampire. Many years later, Rosalie confessed to Bella that she saved Emmett from sure death because his innocence, dimples, and curly hair reminded her of her best friend Vera's child, Henry. After his painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to Emmett that he was a vampire. This did not upset him, however, like Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. He put in his own words, "But if Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?" He did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and has tasted human blood on several occasions. Personality and traits Emmett is described as being very tall, very burly, and to the students at Forks High School, very intimidating. Jessica Stanley refers to him as, "The big dark-haired guy." Standing at 6'5", he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by a few feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just rather muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He has a round face with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. He is the strongest of the Cullens. Like the rest of his family, he has pale skin and golden eyes that darken as he becomes more thirsty.Emmett loves to laugh and make jokes. Emmett tries to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor, and he enjoys making fun of people. He appears to be thoughtless and makes brash decisions. He is also brave and enjoys fighting. Emmett was upset that he wouldn't be going with Bella, until she pointed out that he would have a better chance with James if he went with Edward. He thought it would be a good idea to turn Bella into a vampire, and expressed a desire to "pick a fight" with Demetri. He was also looking forward to the fight with the newborns created by Victoria, and the fight with the Volturi over his niece Renesmee. Powers and Abilities As a result of Emmett being a vampire, he has many enhanced abilities such as superhuman speed and incredible strength. Unlike other members of the Cullen family, he does not have any special abilities, but his enhanced physical strength is more than enough. He uses his "super strength" as his 'special' ability, but has none like his brother Edward, his sister Alice, his adoptive brother Jasper, and his sister-in-law, Bella. Along with the rest of the family, Emmett is an immortal.He is the second youngest vampire in the Cullen family, which is why the scent of human blood is sometimes harder for him to resist. He does very well when things get out of hand and he could resist Bella's blood when she was human. Relationships Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen]] Emmett fell in love with Rosalie when he found that she had saved him from a bear attack. Their relationship is often portrayed as more of a physical relationship, compared to the other couples of the Cullen family. This point was proven when Emmett teased Bella about her and Edward's love life, and said that his and Rosalie's passionate love-making had demolished many houses built for them by Esme and Carlisle. Behind the scenes Kellan Lutz plays Emmett Cullen in the Twilight movie. He is very close to co-star, Ashley Greene, and will be in an upcoming movie with her. Kellan often liked to scare the cast by hiding behind doors and jumping out at people. Appearances *''Twilight(First appearance) *Twilight (film)'' *''Midnight Sun'' (Edward's perspective on Twilight, Still being worked on) *''New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' *''Breaking Dawn'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Cullen family Category: Males